Forum:What do you want this wiki to be?
Serious Question: What do you all want this wiki to be? After 5 days of activity, we have pretty much gotten all the easy content out of the way, characters, episode plot synompses, et cetera. Now that that is out of the way, what next? What sort of content do people want to see on here? Personally, I created this wiki as a place to store all of the interesting references that people point out during discussions of the show that I inevitably forget later on. I also recognized that this is also a good place to keep translations for the audio media, and I hope that once I find the time, I can write up some decent biographies of the ace arctypes, because god knows Erich Hartmann is one of the most interesting people to have lived in the 20th century, and it would be a shame if all the visitors here only knew of the loli charicature, rather than the real person. But what I want out of this wiki is no more important than what the other people that contribute want, and in that respect, I would like to know what people want to see on here so that I can know where to turn my attention. What I want is ultimately irrelevant if you all do not get what you want, and thus stop contributing. Most of all, I want this to be compelling enough that people continue to contribute, because that is what makes this place interesting and fun (at least for me). I'll try to handle the relevant administrative stuff so that you guys don't get frustrated and leave, and contribute wherever I am able to. Snugglemuffins 00:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Articles about the Striker units and wepons used might be worth considering. Maybe actually type up the historical references instead of using the images. Enteries about the squads as a whole may be worthwhile so we can have summaries of what they did. We already have one for the 501st. Anonypotomus 20:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see the front page a little more organized, maybe a little more like other wikia wikis. Seeing as the second season is out in 3 months, it would be nice to have it there for the influx of visitors that will be seen. Theway 06:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) okay, okay, i"ll try to get the front page cleaned up a little. Snugglemuffins 08:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Front Page oficially looks awesome thanks to Mio and Nag. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 09:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Briano The Liberator 02:44 September 16 2010 (PST) I would hope to see the artical on the Neuroi expanded a little. Maybe go into detail into the info regaurding the diffrent types of Neuroi and thier behavoirs and combat stratigies. Probably something in regaurds to socal structure and motivations, if thiers any knowlage into that, or at lease a hypothasis. Granted thier isn't much info as they are an enigmatic race, but still, I think the artical is worth expanding in some regaurd. okay. i'll get on it at some point in the near future. most of the information for S2 Neuroi is in the episode pages --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 09:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Briano The Liberator 03:32 September 16 2010 (PST) Thats good. Come to think of it, we may also need a page for the Warlock. I might be able to help a bit with that, I can try and get some photos and donate some of them to help. Any chance of someone translating the Base Expedition skits on the official website? 07:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) What about if we add in a page about Witches' shields? They are different according to countries right? The patterns are very beautiful! More information as the animated stuff doesn't seem to touch on much of anything. So far the translated stuff from twitter and what few light novels read is nice. It's my honest opinion that above all else the light novels are the holy grail of SW info due to being the root media. As it is for many witches, there's a great deal of blanks.ReiKusanagi (talk) 02:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) A couple articles delving into Magic itself, Magical abilities, what liniage they fall under and Magical Science could be of help to people who are unfamiliar with the types of Magical Ablities and what Liniage they would fall under or even how magic "works" in the strike witches world. Briano The Liberator 11:46 January 28, 2013 (PST)